


Peanut Butter Sandwiches

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Fandom Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU season 9, Can Be Read as Friends or Brothers if You Like, Deal With It, I May Write a Prequel With That, M/M, Not Apologizing for the Fluff, Sandwich making, They Got Rid of Gadreel Early, Trialberculosis Recovery Sam, human cas, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam takes newly human Cas grocery shopping, but because he's still sick, he exhausts himself.  Cas takes care of him when they return to the Bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Never_x_Better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_x_Better/gifts).



> Written for the inaugural round of the Fandom Writing Challenge: Food and Drink.  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Prompt: Honey
> 
> Gifted to Never_x_Better because it was partially inspired by a scene from their fic [Comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2373098/chapters/5241182) where Castiel offers to make Sam a sandwich.

Sick or not, Sam had to get this done. Dean was too busy pouting about Sam risking his life, and Cas was too new to being human to know how grocery shopping worked. Gadreel had done his best, but he was gone now and Cas was back in the Bunker where he belonged.

“Why do humans make food so complicated?” Castiel asked as he stared at a shelf of peanut butter. “It’s mashed peanuts. Do you really need so many different kinds of mashed peanut?”

“Human nature, Cas. Also human nature? Complaining about our tendency to make things overcomplicated.” Sam grabbed a jar of peanut butter. “Dean and I never had the luxury of caring about the brand, so just find the cheapest one. That goes for pretty much everything we look at. We both like smooth better than crunchy but won’t complain about crunchy.”

Sam was exhausted by the time Cas had finally picked out his jelly. Cas noticed, and insisted that any further education could wait. There was sufficient food for a couple days, and they could come back when Dean was over his pout or Sam felt better. Sam eventually agreed, and got the rest of what he needed himself while Cas focused on helping Sam stay upright.

Sam let Cas drive on the way home. Dean would be horrified. He could almost hear Dean saying, “Teach him on one of the old cars the Men of Letters left in the garage, not on my baby!” It made him smile – and that was the moment he handed over the keys. Thankfully, Cas was smart, and he’d observed Dean driving enough to have a general idea once Sam showed him the basics.

Cas wouldn’t let Sam carry in any of the bags, either. “I can’t heal you, but I can keep you from working yourself to death. You can barely stand. I’ve got this.” It was a sign of just how tired Sam was that he didn’t argue.

He didn’t argue when Cas offered to make him a sandwich, either. Cas disappeared and came back with several sandwiches and a slightly sheepish look. “I may have panicked a bit. I forgot to ask what you like with your peanut butter.”

Sam laughed. “Well, sit down and help me eat them. If there are any that neither of us like, we can leave them outside Dean’s door. He’ll eat just about anything with his mashed peanuts.” He picked up a half sandwich and bit into it. Strawberry jelly. Not bad.

Cas picked up the other half. “Sandwich making is also far more complicated than I thought. As an angel, I recognized the patterns, but it’s never something I paid attention to. I know you’re supposed to cut them in half, but why? Does it make a difference whether you do it horizontally, vertically, or diagonally?”

“I… don’t know why we cut our sandwiches in half. We just do.” Sam picked up another half-sandwich, this one cut vertically. “I don’t know that I’ve ever seen it horizontally, because it doesn’t make even pieces. The top of the bread is different from the bottom. It doesn’t make any difference, but if you do it ‘wrong’ according to the person it’s made for, it’ll ruin the sandwich.” This sandwich appeared to be peanut butter and… mayonnaise? Sam set that one down. “Okay, that’s a little weird.”

Cas picked up the abandoned half. He made a face after taking his bite. “Agreed. The strawberry is much better. Will Dean eat it?”

“Probably.” Sam put it back on the plate, which he shoved to the end of the table. He looked over the other choices and picked up one that looked a little sticky. “Mmm. Honey?”

“Yes.” Cas picked up the other half and devoured it. “Honey is good. I love honey. Is it okay that I prefer the jelly with my peanut butter?”

“Somehow, I thought you’d be a honey lover.” Sam took another bite of sandwich. “Just because you love an ingredient doesn’t mean you have to love it combined with everything. Honey’s kind of expensive, so we didn’t have it much when we were kids, but it’s my favorite with peanut butter. Also good in tea.”

“And useful for spells. So it’s worth buying to have around.”

Sam grinned. “It’ll work on me and Dean, but that would never have worked on Dad. He was never much for spellwork.” Sam lowered his voice. “Peanut butter and honey is actually my favorite peanut butter sandwich, so that’s all the justification you need.” He finished that half-sandwich and looked at the other two. “What else?”

“Grape jelly, since you told me to get both, and banana. That one I actually knew. I spent a great deal of time observing people’s Heavens, and one of my favorites was a young man whose Heaven involved these frequently.” Castiel picked up half of that sandwich and examined it. “Bananas kind of weird me out. They’re so squishy.”

“They’re really good for you, though. Good source of potassium.” Sam reached out for the other half, but changed his mind and let his hand drop. 

“Sam?” Castiel got up and came around the table.

Sam forced a smile. “Too tired to eat. I think I need a nap.”

Castiel helped him up, and walked him to his room. Once Sam was settled in bed, he caught Castiel’s hand. “Thank you. For understanding, and helping. I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

Castiel brushed Sam’s hair off his face. “I’ll make a deal with you, Sam. I’ll stop apologizing for not being able to heal you like I should if you’ll stop apologizing for being sick in the first place. I support every choice you made that led to this.”

“And Dean’s choice?” Sam whispered.

Castiel’s eyes clouded a little. “Dean shouldn’t have tricked you. I can’t be sorry that you’re alive, though. And, well… my views on angel possession are very different from yours, obviously.”

“Fair enough.” Sam’s eyes closed, but he smiled as he felt two fingers on his temple. They were quickly replaced by a soft kiss, and Sam drifted off to sleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Peanut butter and mayonnaise probably sounds very weird, but ten-year-old me swore there was no better sandwich.
> 
> I was a weird kid.
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
